Waters Point Of View
by A. Serpico
Summary: Augustus Waters perspectives, when he got the news of his cancer for the secound time. And when he recieve the news that Hazel is in the hoapital
**Good evening everyone!**

 **I´m here to present you my newest story on The Fault In Our Stars. The story bellow, takes place whitin book/movie, starting after the Funky Bones picnic and endin when Gus went to visit Hazel at the ICU (according with his letter.) Hovewer, this story is told on Gus and his family´s perspective, so Hazel only appear at the end of the story.**

 **One more thing. As well as in my other stories, i always like to add a pet to our heroes. this way, i present you here Zeus, the Waters stray cat. and Goofy, the Lancasters black labrador. One day, i will write a story foccous on then, but for now, they are just background characters.**

 **Whitouth furter addo, then, i want to wish everyone a nice evening and a delightful reading. I hope you enjoy my story**

 **Happy easter**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **WATERS POINT OF VIEW**

Augustus Cesar Waters came back home from the Funky Bones, grinning from ear to ear. His plan had worked, he was willing to use his wish to please Hazel and his act had let her more than happy.

Once arriving home, the young man throw himself on his bed, ignoring that slight ache on his hip and called Isaac, telling him the news. Everything was perfect. ''I'm the luckiest teen on the earth, dude'' he said to his friend

''oh, so you are back!'' he heard his mother calling him

''hey, mom. Everything okay?'' he asked, getting up from his bed and following his mother toward the kitchen

''everything fine, sweetie'' Mrs. Waters said, giving him a kiss ''so, how was the picnic?''

''it was wonderful, mommy, Hazel accepted travel with me, I think she love me as well''

''you really like this girl, don´t you?'' she asked and Gus nodded ''well… as your mother, I'm very happy for you, but you have to remember that you are still underage, you can't travel alone, so, one adult will must travel with you two''

''seriously, mommy?'' the boy was disappointed

''seriously… and to be honest, I always wanted to explore Amsterdam…'' she mocked him ''now,

is there in the living room, an old needy cat who needs your attention and a bit of food'' she said and in response, Augustus looked at the couch, where his cat Zeus were staring at him

''what you want, you stinking cat?'' he said, limping faster toward the couch, in order to pick up Zeus, but the feline was fester and once seeing his owner coming toward him, he run away upstairs. In this meantime, Gus start to feeling some pain in his good leg, lost his balance and feel on the floor ''you know what, one day, I will throw you on the bathtub and then I will take you to Hazel Grace´s house, so you can meet her dog'' he growled, getting on his feet again.

During the remain of that day, that strange pain hadn't bother Gus again. So he, forgetting about it, he spent the rest of the afternoon playing video games and watching movies on Netflix. At that night, after took a bath and have lunch with his parents, Gus came back to the basement and talk with Hazel over the phone, for hours, about the trip and other trivial things.

Next day, despite of his wishes, Gus didn´t visit Hazel, instead, he went to visit Isaac at his home. And then, went to the mall with his sisters, who had come to a visit he and his parents

It was night, when suddenly, that mysterious pain, return in full force. He was taking a bath, when suddenly, he felt a blinding pain on his hip; he cried for his parents, who immediately, came to his aid.

''I'm scary, mommy'' Gus cried, as his mother and father helped him out of the tub

''we going to take you to the hospital, sweetheart'' Mrs. Waters tried to calm him down

''no, no hospitals, no hospitals, please'' Gus stammered

''we have to, son, we need to know what is happening with you'' Mr. Wates explain.

Honestly, Augustus hated hospitals, the place, the people, even the building itself, make him sick of his stomach, hoover, as Hazel would say, he had to go to the hospital, or do a lot of other things, to make his parents happy.

Once there, Augustus had gone through various tests and had a pet-scan. In order to investigate that mysterious pain, finally, a nurse with rabbit face, gave him a medicine to relieve the pain which gave him too much sleep.

A few minutes later, he woke up in a hospital bed, feeling a slight pain on his chest. Confused, Gus turned to his side, only to spot his mother, seating at his bedside, holding his hand, with tear in her eyes.

''hi, mommy'' he said hoarsely

''sweetie'' she said, holding him in her arms. ''how are you feeling?'' she asked, but before Augustus could say something, Mr. Waters, came into the room, following by some doctor, both with a somber look on their faces

''Hey, Dr. Rove!'' Gus greeted his favorite doctor, but when the doctor didn´t respond, he sensed that something was wrong

''son'' Mr. Waters started, seating at his son´s bedside ''Dr. Rove have something important to say''

''Augustus Cesar, the results of the pet-scan you did earlier…'' the doctor explain. According to him, the cancer had come back to hunt the Waters family and this time, it had infected every inch of his body.

The boy simply break down, right there, crying, as his parents hold him into their arms. It was a heart broken scene.

''h-how long do…'' Gus couldn´t manage his phrase

''I don´t know, Augustus'' Dr. Rove breathed and in response, Mrs. Waters embrace her son tight ''But we going to make all treatment possible, to revert the cancer effect'' he said, but since the family didn´t say anything, the doctor walk out of the room, leaving the three Waters to grieve for themselves.

Augustus return home late that same day, despite of Dr. Rove´s warnings. Once at home, he tried to call Hazel twice, but she didn't answer it, which was strange. Then, he called Isaac, who cursed everyone and everything, after receiving the terrible news.

At, night, when he set down to dinner with his parents, realization, finally, took him. The Amsterdam trip, he had completely forgotten about it.

''shit'' he said out loud

''no curse in the dinner table, Augustus'' Mr. Waters scold him

''mom, dad, what we are going to do about the trip?'' he ask

''there´s nothing to do, Augustus, you will not go to this trip'' Mrs. Waters said it with such calmly, that even her husband looked at her in confuse

''mom, there´s no way I'm going to give up this trip'' Gus exclaimed ''I already talked with the Genius, I promised Hazel Grace we are going to Amsterdam'' he said

''you are not able to travel, Augustus, you are very ill '' the mother said and in response, the boy looked at his father, trying to get his help

''your mother are right, Gus, maybe we should wait…''Mr. Waters was saying, when the boy interrupt him, angrily

''we don´t have time to wait, guys… ''Gus stop his phrase midway, he knew if he said _''I'm going to die''_ or something, his parents would be very hurt. Then, not wanting to fight with his parents, Gus, without sating another word, he simply get out the table and limped back to his room.

Once their son were out of sight, Mrs. Waters, started to cry and in response, her husband place a hand on her shoulder, giving her a support

''we can't lose him'' she sobbed ''our baby, we can't lose him''

''hey, we´re not going to lose him, Emily, our son is strong, he will fight this, okay? Don´t worry about. Do you want me to talk with him?''

''no, that´s okay, I think we just need to give him time to digest everything, Okay?'' the old woman manage to smile ''now, I will go call the Lancaster's and tell them what happened'' she said, leaving the table

Meanwhile in his Basement, Gus Waters lie on his bed and watched some TV, while trying to think about what had happened to him. What happened? He is dying, that´s what happened, after almost two years thinking that this dammed disease had gone away, it came back to him and was destroying his body. Suddenly, another pain washed over his arms, but still, Gus continues to stroke Zeus´s fur, while trying to ignore the pain.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Waters came into her son´s room, with a heavy expression on her face. Obviously, such an expression, left the boy confused, but even so, he turned to the other side, intending to ignore her.

Sure, the old lady seemed to realize that, but still, she sat beside him and place one hand on his arm, making him tremble.

''sweetie…''' she started

''what?'' he snapped, pretending to be furious. Ignoring her son´s bad behavior, the old woman, took a deep breath and continues her speech

'''…I decided to call the Lancaster´s, in order to tell them about your pet-scan and ask Hazel if she minded cancel the trip…'' she said, but before she could end the phrase, Gus seat upstarting in the bed, ignoring another pain and looked at his mother, clearly upset

''Mom, how you could do this?!'' he growled ''that wasn't your news to tell''

''son, listen what your mother have to say'' Mr. Wates said, coming close to then.

''I didn't get to talk to her'' she said ''when I called her house, it was her grandfather who answer it. He said that Hazel is in the hospital.''

''what do you mean?'' a bit of fear start to take over Augustus

''he said something about her lungs that filled with water. She was taken to hospital, she is in the ICU'' she said. Upon hearing that, something inside the boy, simply collapsed; part of him, wanted to go to the hospital and visit Hazel; while the other half of him, wanted nothing but cry. And that's what he did.

''I'm sorry, Mommy'' he sobbed while his mother and father embraced him ''I'm sorry, Daddy''

''that´s okay, sweetheart, that´s okay ''the mother said ''we fight this disease first, we can do it again. '' She said ''now, let´s pray to God so he manage to make Hazel get well'' That night, the three family members slept in each other arms, trying to protect themselves for what could come next.

Earlier the next morning, Gus decided to drove toward Hazel´s house, in order to make a little investigation; if there´s some bad news, he house would be full of people in dark clothes; but once there, the only thing he found was Goofy (the Lancaster´s black Labrador) who greeted him with some annoying barks, reminding him, why he prefer cats then dogs.

After that, he went to the hospital, in order to know if Hazel was okay and to his happiness, her father told him Hazel was very much better.

However, Augustus did not gave up, he wanted to see Hazel at all costs. So that afternoon, he returned to the hospital and then to make sure that Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster were away, he followed a nurse till Hazel room and stayed there for some minutes.

''Hazel Grace, you have to hold on'' he said taking her pale hand on his, oh, how much he loves her '' Holy Father who art in heaven…'' he prayed silently, still firmly holding her hand '' Almighty God, I give to you my life, but do not let anything happen to Hazel, a world without her would be meaningless, she deserves more than this, please, I peg you, let her live'' He said, kissing her hand. ''I like you so, so much, Hazel Grace,, please, get well soon''

For the next few minutes, Augustus stayed there then, just staring at Hazel, contemplating her beauty. Then, when he was about to leave, a though nurse appear on the doorway, demanding to know how he get there

''you are not supposed to be here, kid'' the said and without argue Gus stand up and follow the nurse out of the room

''I'm sorry, I just want to see my girlfriend'' he said ''I love her''

''well…'' the nurse seemed to understand Gus point ''she is a lot better, but she needs to stay here for a little while, to improve 100%'' he said ''but its better you go now, you aren't allowed here, just family''

With that, Augustus simply tanks the Nurse for tell him how Hazel were doing and limped back to the hospital entrance, with his mind wandering on thoughts about Hazel and praying to God to make her get better soon, so they could travel to Amsterdam together.

FIN


End file.
